


Riding in a One Horse Open Sleigh

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Series: 12 Days of Chirstmas 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Series, Sleigh Ride, Snow, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale





	Riding in a One Horse Open Sleigh

“Come on, I have a surprise for you.” Dean said, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the end of the block.

“What are you doing?” You exclaimed through your laughter.

“You’ll see.” Was all he would say, a boyish smile across his face. It made you feel giddy to see him so silly happy. It wasn’t a look you got to see very often, especially lately. It didn’t matter what was at the end of this little excursion. Whatever it was must be something wonderful to make him smile like that. Dean stopped just before rounding the corner and told you to close your eyes.

“I don’t know…” You stammered, squinting your eyes at him. Dean just laughed.

“Trust me. It’s nothing bad or dangerous. You’ll love it.” He told you. You smiled, and shaking your head, you closed your eyes. You allowed Dean to lead you around the corner until he stopped and told you that you could open them. 

Standing in front of you was a sleigh lit up with dozens of Christmas lights. A white horse was hooked up to the front and a man in a top hat and over coat was sitting on a bench at the front of the sleigh, ready with the reins in his hand. You looked at Dean, speechless. He just beamed at the look on your face. He took your hand in his and led you to the sleigh, helping you into the seat before climbing in next to you.

“Are you ready, sir?” The driver asked.

“Ready.” Dean confirmed. He could feel you staring at him and he laughed. “What?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, are you drunk?” You asked sarcastically when you were finally able to find your voice again. Dean shook his head.

“Haven’t had a drop.” 

“Did you make some kind of a deal where you are about to die or something?” You pressed suspiciously.

“No, nothing like that.” Dean chuckled.

“Then what is it?”

“What? I thought you would like it.” He admitted, a little nervousness entering his voice.

“Dean, I love this. It’s beautiful, but….I don’t know. I figured you would be more of a Scrooge.” You confessed.

“Nah, that’s Sammy.” Dean told you, relaxing a little. He noticed you shiver a little at the cold air and put a blanket across you.

“Really?” You asked, surprised. You never would have imagined Sam to feel that way.

“Yeah.” Dean said, looking away. “It’s mostly my fault though.”

“How could you think that?”

“I just do.” He began. You waited patiently for him to explain. Dean watched the town slowly brush by as the sleigh continued down the street toward the motel, the horses hoofs crunching in the snow were the only sound. “I remember what Christmas used to be like, but I could never make it that way for him.”

“Dean, you were just a kid. You did the best you could.” You said, trying to encourage him.

“Maybe, but it wasn’t good enough.” Dean told you, looking into your eyes for the first time since the two of you began the trip. “Over the years, I just kind of gave up and it turned into just another day.”

“So what changed?” You asked, gesturing at the sleigh. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“Now we have a home….” He started and paused. He held your eyes on his, and you couldn’t look away. “And we have you.” He added. You didn’t know if it was the cold air or the words he said, but you felt the heat rising in your cheeks and your eyes darted away from his.


End file.
